


a little taste of heaven

by C0LUMBINE



Series: regional boys at their best (2011!joshler) [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 2011 Josh, 2011 Tyler, Blow Jobs, Crappy motels, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Platonic Cuddling, Regional At Best era, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/pseuds/C0LUMBINE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tyler?" Josh mumbled quietly, the name making its way out shakily. He looked up with droopy eyes and Josh bit his lip nervously before thinking, screw it, and opening his mouth to speak what came to mind. "Can I touch you?" came the question. Tyler sighed, the sound turning into a sweet whimper. He nodded affirmatively, letting go of his own cock and placing his hand on the pillow instead, giving Josh better access and offering himself like the prettiest gift Josh could imagine.</p><p>Tyler and Josh experiment with each other while staying in a really crappy motel. Takes place in 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little taste of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is something that randomly came to my mind the other day. Vintage Joshler is my actual favourite concept and so here's what I came up with. Just some smut with feelings, maybe. Everything is SO soft. Wowie. 
> 
> Tell me what you think or hit me up on Tumblr @ joshdunfiles.
> 
> Two fics in one MONTH???? I'm on a ROLL guys!!

They evolved, grew together as one until the last ounces of hesitance in every further move they made together has disappeared completely, letting them get used to each other and explore the depths of one another.

Tyler was incredible, Josh decided after a while of spending most of time by his side. He was inteligent, quick witted, but mostly remained under the facade of softness and composure. There were many traits of his that Josh could easily point out and call his favourite, but physical appearance was where he seemed to always draw the line. Josh was a dreamer with his head in the clouds and it didn't take much for his vision to get foggy with all the sky fluff in the way.

It took him a while to realize how strangely pleasing Tyler's body was to look at, so much to interpret and see in different ways. Tyler was all round curves and no sharp edges, soft, warm skin and faint blush covered cheeks. His body could easily be compared to a canvas, an expensive material that Josh wished he knew how to work with for it to become an even more excellent masterpiece. He paid attention to building up Tyler's confidence, carefully starting to point out features of his body that were the most beautiful and made him as unique and desirable as he was, hoping it wouldn't be too obvious that he lusted after them himself. Tyler would always disagree, pressing his thighs together tightly when Josh talked about how adorably soft and chubby they were, or covering his face with anything that his hands stumbled upon when he went on about Tyler's dark, insightful eyes. He had no idea that it was only half a way of fooling around and making things sound silly.

***

They were close. Incredibly and surprisingly close for a couple of guys who have met not so long ago. Everything was easy, simple and comfortable between them. Soon, it became almost a regular thing for Josh to wake up in the middle of the night to find Tyler kneeling in front of the bed that Josh has claimed in whatever motel room they were currently staying at, nudging at his ribs and staring at him with glistening, blown wide eyes until Josh woke up with a sound that clearly signaled he was exhausted. It happened often, to the point when Tyler didn't have to ask or say anything at all anymore, receiving an allowance to crawl under the sheets with a single wave of Josh's hand.

The same exact thing happened that night, Tyler curling up right next to Josh, waiting for the casual cuddle. He felt Josh's arm reaching to wrap around his side and pull him up close, and then everything was at peace.

Except for something that wasn't supposed to happen. Josh did not expect himself to have a sleepless night, but no matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes shut, they would always peel open, burning with fatigue. He sighed quietly and blindly reached for the bed stand, smacking what he identified as the switch of the lamp that stood there. Dim light filled the room after flickering repeatedly, revealing the obscure, ragged wallpaper around him. He grimaced, and returned his gaze to Tyler. He was clearly still asleep, snoring softly, his mouth slightly agape. He looked peaceful and safe, and Josh wished he could be in his place instead. He reached out, placing his thumb on Tyler's bottom lip, his mouth immediately shutting close. He mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and gripped the pillow tighter, exhaling calmly.

Josh's eyes wandered further down, the sheets Tyler liked to kick off while sleeping allowing him to see almost every inch of his body. His collarbones visible where the collar of his shirt began, the tiny strip of skin right under his bellybutton where his shirt rolled up from changing sides frequently, and - oh. Josh's eyes sparked with interest once they settled on the bulge in Tyler's boxers, a tiny damp spot in the front. It wasn't the first time it ever happened. Tyler seemed to get hard often while they shared the bed. However, curiosity was never gone, and Josh couldn't help but wonder what got him so worked up each time. He allowed himself to look a little longer, until Tyler exhaled a slight moan and bucked his hips unknowingly. Josh flinched, caught off guard with the soft noise.

He couldn't stop himself from thinking a little too much while watching him. He seemed so innocent and unaware with his lips parted again, but Josh didn't dare to touch him this time. He could feel his own cock pulling at his boxers curiously and Josh cursed at himself, at it, pressing gentle fingertips to his cock and circling just where the head was almost poking up from under the hem of his underwear. Josh groaned quietly and untangled himself from the bed sheets carefully, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

He locked the door after himself, thankful for not having to go through an entire enormously long hallway like he did in other motels they stumbled upon before. He sat down on the toiled board, lifting his hips to shimmy his boxers all the way to his knees, the cold air causing him to shiver. The tips of Josh's fingers ghosted lightly over the head of his cock, collecting the tiniest amounts of precome threatening to escape and roll down the shaft. He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes, wrapping his fingers around the base and tugging slowly.

Josh's hand moved up and down once, twice, before he fell into an overly quick rhythm, thrusting into his own fist in earnest. It felt dangerous, knowing he could have been caught any second. Still, what occupied his mind in a bigger part was Tyler. The images that rolled behind his eyelids both confused and turned him on even more, the mix of feelings distracting him enough to make him slack and loose the last remains of finesse in his moves. He stroked his cock faster, tightening his hand and trying to bite back a moan.

He imagined what it would feel like to have his hands roam all over Tyler's bare chest, to explore parts of him he'd never had the opportunity to come in closer contact with before. He wondered how much it would take to make Tyler shake and beg, to the point where he would cry out his name like it was the only solution. Josh groaned, feeling himself tipping over the edge. His hips snapped up on their own accord, and he knew he wouldn't last long, imagining the way Tyler's soft lips would feel against his own.

Josh came with a muffled moan, sinking his teeth into the back of his less busy hand and throwing his head back. He continued pumping lazily, trying to get the best he could out of the short moment of the blistering bliss, shivering and grazing the slit of his cock with his thumb. It was almost painful, but felt intense and so, so good.

Once Josh's breathing slowly evened out, he cleaned up the mess and unlocked the bathroom door, stepping out quietly and walking back to the bed. He could see Tyler breathing peacefully in his spot, but he must have already turned over, back facing Josh's side of the bed this time. Josh slipped under the covers in a rush, carefully covering himself without stealing too much quilt. He yawned, thinking he was finally in for a few hours of sleep, so he closed his eyes and curled in on himself, too ashamed to pull Tyler in for a cuddle.

"Where'd you go?" suddenly came a question, which made Josh jolt in surprise. Tyler sounded tired and husky, meaning he must have just woken up. He didn't bother turning over to face Josh, mumbling a mix of words that fortunately formed a coherent question.

"Had to use the bathroom. 'S nothing," Josh explained reassuringly.

"Josh?" Tyler muttered quietly, before turning over. He heard the quiet click of the light being switched on again and he found out Josh was looking at him with his head tilted curiously the entire time. Tyler blushed intensely, hoping it wouldn't show up in the weak light. "Is it okay if I, y'know. Touch myself?" he asked and Josh could barely catch his breath.

"You mean, like, right now?" Josh stuttered, eyebrows shooting up in slight shock. Tyler nodded hurriedly and helplessly shoved a hand between his thighs to palm at his hard cock through the fabric of his boxers. He couldn't control a hiss that left his mouth once he was able to touch himself. Josh swallowed thickly, watching him move his hand away. "God, g-go on. I mean, if that's what you need," Josh said. He was startled by how easily the question came up, but didn't want to disagree.

Tyler's hand wandered down to his navel where he pulled his shirt up, soft, golden skin exposed in the delicate light. He worked his boxers down his thighs until he was naked from the waist down. His cock was resting heavily against his hip, the tip beading with precome. Josh discovered he wasn't as big himself, but thicker, and the shade of the head of Tyler's cock altered slightly where it was a deeper, fine pink.

Tyler's fingers curled around his own length tenderly, a quiet, almost relieved moan escaping his lips. He collected the drops of precome from the slit, nipping at his bottom lip, before he pulled the first, slow stroke. Tyler looked lost in pleasure, but still belonged perfectly inside the almost cliche scenario. Meanwhile, Josh felt like he shouldn't be watching an act so intimate and personal. Still, he now knew that Tyler felt comfortable enough to do it in front of him, allowed him to stay and watch for as long as he pleased, and Josh felt his shame slowly fading away.

Josh gazed at him, pupils blown wide. Tyler looked so peaceful and beautiful with his eyes closed in what seemed like the most delicate way he's ever seen before. Deep red, parted lips and knitted eyebrows, tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead, the slightest shadow his thick eyelashes would cast over his rosy, heated cheeks - Tyler looked almost angelic and Josh wished he had the guts to tell him.

"Tyler?" he mumbled quietly, the name making its way out shakily. He looked up with droopy eyes and Josh bit his lip nervously before thinking, screw it, and opening his mouth to speak what came to mind. "Can I touch you?" came the question. Tyler sighed, the sound turning into a sweet whimper. He nodded affirmatively, letting go of his own cock and placing his hand on the pillow instead, giving Josh better access and offering himself like the prettiest gift Josh could imagine.

Tyler's hand was quickly replaced with Josh's, his fingers curling lightly around the base of his curved cock and coaxing a quiet gasp out of Tyler's mouth. Josh could feel Tyler's cock pulsing in his hand while he asked for him to move, do something, with as much as a delicious, keening sound. Josh obeyed to his plea without further ado, tightening his hand hesitantly and pulling a long upwards stroke along Tyler's cock, spreading more precome over the shaft to ease the flow. Tyler gripped the pillow his head was resting on, bucking up into the better, firmer source of friction.

"Josh, please," Tyler mewled, parting his heavy eyelids to look him in the eye almost like he was begging by not only using his voice, but every possible change of expression. Josh got distracted easily, observing the glistening translucent drops leaking from the flushed pink tip of Tyler's cock and down his curled fingers the longer he wouldn't move.

"Sorry, 's just - your cock - it's distracting. It's just cute, I guess?" Josh stuttered, heart racing in his chest like crazy. Tyler giggled breathlessly, covering his burning cheeks with a hand. There's never been a time before when Josh would address a part of him he's liked in such a straightforward and none poetic way. It was a thought, a real conclusion that he came up in the heat of the moment and could barely even word. Josh wanted to say more, throw a few pointless compliments his way, but couldn't get his brain to work right when Tyler was lying in front of him like that, open and inviting. Tyler's cock twitched in his hand, and waves of heat washed over his body, a natural reaction to being praised, even in such an innocent and unaware way. The words still caused an involuntary sigh to slip past Tyler's lips as he reached out to tug at the sleeve of Josh's shirt to bring him back to earth.

Josh moved his hand again, slowly, slick palm sliding over the shaft easily. The unsure motion soon became more confident, Josh picking up a languid pace and stroking Tyler's cock just the way he liked it, slow and hard. Tyler moaned quietly and bucked up, thrusting his cock into his hand unhurriedly, hoping he didn't look too desperate, even though he truly was. He needed something different, needed Josh's soft palm everywhere he could get it, like he never knew he did before.

The wet sound of Tyler's cock being worked by Josh's fist, it sounded almost filthy, but Josh could listen to it forever, as it mixed with gasping and high pitched moans that kept spilling from Tyler's mouth. He sounded wonderful while moving his hips back and forth shyly, helpfully pushing his cock into Josh's hand so he reached his balls with every stroke.

Tyler shivered, his thrusts becoming messier and erratic and he cried out Josh's name desperately, opening his eyes again and catching eye contact. Josh watched him with amazement like he was experiencing his company for the first time in his life. Tyler's lips parted, but a hand in front of his mouth muffled the sound.

"N - no, I love hearing you," Josh stuttered, his thumb rubbing over the slit of Tyler's cock. He was more sensitive than Josh first thought, the simple graze over the spot making him whimper and writhe, putty under Josh's hands. "Does it feel good?"

"Mhm. Really - ah - really good," Tyler gasped, the slit of his cock still getting the most attention, forcing his hips to snap up. "Josh, 'm gonna cum," Tyler said, almost out of breath, moaning softly. It was the only form of warning he could manage, before he closed his eyes again and he was coming, gasping out Josh's name and pushing his cock in and out of Josh's fist messily. He shuddered his way through his orgasm as Josh watched him with an awestruck face, slowing his pace and breathing out heavily, only switching his attention from Tyler's flushed face to see Tyler's come dripping all over his fingers.

Tyler exhaled sharply, staring right into his hazel eyes, now glistening with strange fascination and excitement. "Kiss me?" Tyler suggested innocently, his fingertips wandering up and down Josh's forearm. He reached out to put his hand on the back of Tyler's neck and pulled him in close, connecting their lips carefully. 

Tyler tasted sweet, stealing and eating candy from Josh's suitcase a little pesky habit of his. Josh didn't mind at all, and enjoyed the feeling of Tyler's soft lips finally against his own. He kissed deeply and passionately, holding Tyler close by wrapping his arms around his waist. Tyler gave in completely, allowing Josh to tug at his bottom lip with sharp canines, drawing out helpless gasps and whimpers from his darkened mouth.

Tyler pulled away first, struggling to catch his breath. Josh was hard, probably had been for a while now, Tyler discovered. He wanted to return the favor, hoped Josh would agree. He pushed at Josh's chest lightly, lowering himself enough to be able to hook a finger underneath the elastic part of his boxers, earning a startled sound in response for his actions.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked just in case, struggling to believe that Tyler tugging playfully at the hem of his boxers, about to use his mouth to make him come wasn't just a product of his own sick imagination. He spread his legs reflexively and felt Tyler's hot breath reaching his cock, goosebumps breaking all over his skin.

"You need it. And I want it," Tyler said with a shrug, pulling Josh's underwear down unhurriedly, Josh's cock poking up from under the removed fabric, curved just slightly above his tummy. Josh felt almost embarrassed by how desperately hard it looked and how quickly it swelled to full hardness, all of it just from being able to see Tyler getting off. Tyler took Josh's cock in his hand, looking up at him with hazy eyes, the dark brown iris of his eyes almost invisible, mixing with the jet black of his blown pupils. His lips, dark red and bitten parted slightly and Tyler's tongue, soft and warm, licked a long stripe up the shaft carefully, stopping at the ridge of the underside, tasting the saltiness of precome. Josh shivered and gasped involuntarily, fingers tangling in the sheets as he observed Tyler's every motion.

Tyler's mouth watered the more he gazed at Josh's cock, coming to realization that it looked strangely gorgeous and needy as it twitched in front of his lips. Tyler opened his mouth to draw the head of Josh's cock in, flattening his tongue. It felt hot and firm against it and he hummed in delight, hearing Josh respond with a stream of moans. After a few experimental rolls of tongue over the slit, Tyler began moving further down, stroking what didn't fit with the pads his thumbs.

"Oh, that's good," Josh praised, his thighs shaking as he struggled to keep still, knowing he should be careful not to push too far. Tyler groaned around his cock, bobbing his head in long, drawn out motions. "Tyler, oh god, I'm not gonna last," Josh gasped, bucked his hips up and Tyler's fingernails dug into the soft skin of his thighs, leaving multiple crescents all over. He tried taking as much of him as he could inside his mouth but the lack of practise was obvious. He hollowed his cheeks and choked slightly when the tip of Josh's cock made it to the back of his throat, forcing a loud cry from deep within Josh's chest. The feeling of the wet heat of Tyler's mouth enveloping his sensitive cock was unlike anything else Josh has ever felt in his life, and just thinking it was Tyler, seeing his shut eyes prickling with tears, mouth stretched around his cock while trying to give him as much pleasure as he could, it caused his blood to boil. He reached out to push his fingers through the soft locks of Tyler's hair, forcing him to pull off with a sharp intake of breath.

Tyler realized he must have been hanging by a thread by now, not wasting any time to stroke his cock lazily with a loose fist, until Josh shuddered and spilled all over his own chest and Tyler's lips with a loud moan. Tyler leaned in and licked up the drops of come that rolled down his length eagerly, helpfully guiding him through his orgasm with the help of his soft tongue until Josh's whimpers toned down and turned to heavy breaths. Tyler used the bed sheets to wipe the mess off his chest, helping him pull his boxers back on and doing the same with his own with shaky hands.

"That was -"

"New," Tyler cut in before Josh could finish his sentence, shuffling back to his side of the bed and bringing his knees up closer to his chest, covering his mouth when he yawned. He was exhausted.

"Yeah," Josh agreed, propping his head on his elbow and glancing at Tyler. His eyes signaled he really needed a rest, and so did the time that was showing up on the clock on his bed stand. "Y'know what? That was my first time. Having someone do that for me, I mean."

"Seriously? No way, you were my first, too. I've never done that before," Tyler answered, rubbing his tired eyes with the backs of his hands. Josh smiled at him sympathetically. They really needed some sleep.

"We have a show tomorrow," Josh informed helpfully.

"We do," Tyler answered blankly, his eyes shutting close. His chest was rising and falling slowly, deep breaths filling the quiet room.

Josh looked at him for a while and couldn't believe how lucky he's gotten. He got to spend every day with the beautiful person in front of him and chase together after the dream they shared. Josh scooted in closer, reaching out to grab his hand, intertwining his own fingers with Tyler's. He didn't seem to protest, exhaling a content sigh in his sleep. Josh couldn't fall asleep that easily, busy with wondering what life had in store for them both.


End file.
